


Tener la razón

by catibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angustia con final feliz, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mucho amor, NaruSasu - Freeform, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Worried Sasuke, Yaoi, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi
Summary: Ni siquiera entendía bien como había surgido la pelea, seguramente había sido por un desacuerdo estúpido, ellos solían tener muchos como esos. Sus personalidades no encajaban, al menos no del todo.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Tener la razón

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡¡¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados!!! Mis mejores deseos para todos.  
> He regresado con pequeño trabajo. Va dedicado a Raegine Tsugumi, ella fue la persona que me toco en el intercambio navideño, organizado por el grupo Shhh SasuNaruSasu.

—¡Realmente eres un idiota! — Naruto entro rápidamente a la casa y lanzó su chaqueta al sofá. 

—Y tu un necio… — Sasuke solo se frotaba la sien mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Porque debes hacer todo tan difícil, bastardo insensible! — el Uzumaki se tiró en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos, claramente en una posición defensiva. 

—¿Estás tratando de culparme por lo ocurrido? Yo no soy el que monto una escena en la calle sin razón aparente — al Uchiha no le gustaba discutir en vía pública, quería ahorrarse las explicaciones y los chismes; los conflictos de pareja debían resolverse en pareja, pero Naruto, el idiota ruidoso número uno, no lo tenía claro al parecer. 

—¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de que esto es tu culpa? — el rubio volvió a levantarse rápidamente y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. —Eres increíble, tú comenzaste con las frases cortantes y muecas extrañas. 

— ¿Muecas y frases? Me comporté como siempre, hasta que soltaste mi mano y me lanzaste “esa” mirada  Sasuke rodó los ojos en señal de hastío.

—¡Estás malinterpretado todo a tu beneficio! — el rubio estaba empezando a subir un poco más el tono de voz. 

En ese momento ya no solo estaban discutiendo por el malentendido en el bar… competían por ver quien tenía la razón, por lastimarse, así como se habían sentido lastimados. 

—¡Claro, yo soy el villano! tú no sueles hacer eso, ¿verdad? eres Uzumaki Naruto, el payaso que siempre es positivo y se ríe por todo— Sasuke también había empezado a perder la compostura, al diablo los vecinos. 

—Al menos no parezco un amargado de mierda, dios, Sasuke ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan defensivo? 

—¡Y vuelve a ser mi culpa! Ya me cansaron tus rabietas Naruto — el Uchiha se dirigió al cuarto que ambos compartían, tomó rápidamente sus cosas y pasó junto al Uzumaki sin devolverle la mirada. 

—Bien, nadie te obliga a estar aquí para escucharlas — el rubio tampoco hizo el intento de detenerlo. 

Era la primera vez que su pelea escalaba al punto de cansarse de discutir.  
—Bien — Sasuke azotó la puerta tras él. Se sentía tan frustrado, su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su rostro un poco caliente. 

Ni siquiera entendía bien como había surgido la pelea, seguramente había sido por un desacuerdo estúpido, ellos solían tener muchos como esos. Sus personalidades no encajaban, al menos no del todo. Sus amigos decían eso desde que se habían hecho pareja, aunque él y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso haría la relación más entretenida; Nada de rutina, había opinado el rubio, Sasuke se limitó en no creer tales tonterías como la compatibilidad, sonaba a alguna charlatanería como el zodiaco, además siempre creyó que ambos eran lo suficiente maduros para usar el diálogo y resolver sus problemas. No quería admitirlo, pero en algún punto, las críticas y consejos habían tenido "razón", no completamente y definitivamente no al punto de creer en fechas o signos, pero, ellos dos eran tan contrarios, si Sasuke decía rojo, seguramente Naruto diría azul, si alguno quería comer pizza, el otro querría sushi, si el Uchiha quería dejar un tema en paz el rubio estaba obligado a protestar para aclarar las cosas…

—Sinceramente no sé si amo u odio eso… —Se tiró a un lado de la cama, recargo su peso, sin importarle que tan idiota podría verse esa posición. Después de todo nadie estaba ahí para notarlo.

¿Cómo había empezado el caos? ¿Fue la competencia? O tal vez ¿las copas de más? ¿aquella chica coqueta que se acercó demasiado a su espacio personal? Tal vez era porque el Uchiha no encontraba como convivir con los amigos de Naruto o que estaban cansados por el trabajo. Podía ser cualquier cosa. 

Encontró consuelo frotando sus brazos, la culpa empezaba a surgir, rápida y escurridiza, como una serpiente, la cual se coló por su pecho, reprimiendo rápidamente el enojo y produciendo una sensación fría y tormentosa, que apaciguo el enojo y lo volvió miedo, ¿por qué no había intentado hablar correctamente con Naruto? Solo había querido tener la razón ¿Podría ser que ahora el rubio lo odiara? ¿Se cansaría de estas discusiones sin sentido? ¿De él? ¿De todo lo que habían construido? ¿De esta interacción que no hacía más que herirle?

Pará empezar ¿Qué podía ofrecerle al Uzumaki? No tenía más que una personalidad arrogante, pensamientos catastróficos y bastantes traumas de la infancia, agregándole, claro su indiscutible inconformidad por todo y nada. No era más que una prueba y error. ¿Qué valía verdaderamente la pena en su persona? Sintió como su garganta empezó a cerrarse por el esfuerzo, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y las lágrimas nacieron contra su voluntad, no era momento de llorar, lo sabía, pero al pensar que Naruto podría irse al darse cuenta la basura que tenía por pareja, no pudo contenerse. 

Sollozo un rato entre sus piernas encogidas, no quería que algo malo pasara con su relación, pero tampoco sabía cómo arreglarlo. 

…. 

Después de lo que parecieron algunas horas, Sasuke, escucho el inconfundible seguro de la habitación que compartía con el rubio, el eco de los pasos resonó en el cuarto vacío. Reconocería el andar de Naruto entre miles, las plantas de sus pies arrastrándose ligeramente, el tintineo de las llaves que se asomaban de su pantalón, el crujido de las piedras atrapadas en los tenis de su pareja, que, por más que insistía, nunca limpiaba. Pronto un Naruto con los ojos rojos y envuelto en una manta se sentó frente a él —Sasuke…

—Lo siento— las palabras surgieron, tan espontáneas como sinceras. Sintió un poco de alivio en su corazón cuando el rubio suavizó su mirada e intentó darle una sonrisa, más apagada y triste que las que normalmente le daba cuando despertaba a su lado en las mañanas. 

—También lo siento, no sé… — el Uzumaki guardo rápidamente silencio, su cara cambió a una interrogante y extendió la mano para tratar de sostener las palmas frías de Sasuke. —¿Vamos a estar bien? — el temblor era evidente, tanto en sus ojos como en sus manos miró a otro lado mientras sonreía. —Ya sabes, eres mi bastardo favorito, de hecho, el único que tengo.

El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras, quería lanzarse hacia Naruto, abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero prefirió guardar la compostura por ahora, o tal vez, solo era un cobarde que huía de sus verdaderos deseos. —Me alegra saber que tu buen humor sobrevive en las peores situaciones — el Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa apagada y soltó el agarre del rubio, para poder pasar sus dedos por el dorado cabello —Te ves horrible.

—No tanto como tú, imbécil gruñón — un suspiro de alivio salió fuerte y sincero de los labios del rubio. 

Como si se tratara de la pieza que completaba el rompecabezas, el Uchiha entendió que el lazo que compartían no fue sencillo desde el principio y nunca lo sería. Estar juntos había sido una elección que había traído tanto felicidad como ira. Que el deseo de querer estar para siempre con el idiota que tenía enfrente, era más grande que todos los problemas que fueran a enfrentar. Quería estar presente en cada etapa de la vida del otro, en las sonrisas, las lágrimas, en la ira incontenida. Tanto en los días que parecían comedias románticas cursis, como en los que se libraba una guerra por ver quien tenía la razón. Quería vivir junto a Naruto, con cualquier emoción que se encontrara, en cualquier dirección, en cualquier parte, no importaba, sabía que debían estar juntos, como un equipo, como una pareja, almas gemelas que se seguían y guiaban por el tiempo y el espacio — Vamos a estar bien, te lo aseguro. 

Era la primera vez que Naruto veía esa convicción sincera en los ojos de Sasuke. 

—Después de todo, somos un equipo, podemos con esto y con peores cosas. Este tipo de situaciones no van a romper el vínculo que compartimos y hemos reforzado. 

La sonrisa que nació en el rostro de Naruto fue como ver el amanecer en un cielo despejado y hermoso. No cabía duda que así el infierno se congelara, ellos lucharían contra todo pronóstico para estar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no tienen mucha relación las fiestas y las peleas (¿o tal vez sí?) pero esta trama no había salido de mi mente en un tiempo y es que Naruto y Sasuke son tan apasionados para pelear… las relaciones con los demás son complicadas, pero valen la pena, definitivamente.
> 
> Este año estará lleno de proyectos, estoy planeando que sean largos, pero ya veremos cómo evoluciona.
> 
> Si te gusta mi trabajo deja un kudo o un comentario.


End file.
